


打雷是如何成为打雷的

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Kudos: 1





	打雷是如何成为打雷的

Dalek俗称打雷，是宇宙中最纯粹的一个种族，他们眼中只有自己生存和消灭敌人，但最初他们并不是这样的。  
Daleks的首领曾受过一个称自己为Doctor的时间领主的指引，击退了当时他们面对的强大敌人。从那以后，所有的Dalek都变成了Doctor的粉丝，期待着与偶像见面的那一天。  
刚结束战争后，Daleks只是一群有些无措的看似已经长大实则内心仍是孩子的人。他们称Doctor为胡博士，称自己为胡椒粉。  
有一天他们中的一个突然说：“不如我们统一一下服装然后出发去找Doctor吧！”  
于是他们就开始了轰轰烈烈的设计与制作，每人一件胡椒罐外衣，然后愉快地出发了！  
Daleks找了很久很久，一路上总有其他生物因被他们的外表吓到而攻击他们。Daleks无可奈何，只好选择将“Exterminate”作为自己的口头禅。后来发现这句也无法吓退敌人只好开始回击。  
渐渐地，Daleks打了太多的仗，他们记得要找到Doctor却忘记了为什么。经过简单的思考他们想，大概是为了说一句“Exterminate”，而Doctor应该是他们的死敌。  
渐渐地，Daleks是纯粹坏人的名声传了出去，就连Doctor也认为他们是纯粹的复仇者，内心只有仇恨，尤其是经历了时间大战之后。  
其他种族的害怕将一心追星的Daleks逼得不得不拿起武器保护自己。战争将最初单纯的Daleks变得只剩下了仇恨。  
所以，请善待胡博士的粉丝，不然小心他们变成打雷消灭你。


End file.
